


I'll  watch over you my darling

by Radioactivegleek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diapering of Teen, F/M, Infantilism, mention of past child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactivegleek/pseuds/Radioactivegleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About a girl who gets abandoned by her parents and later gets evicted from her house. She then later on meets a man and he takes her in but there's a deal... and that is, She has to let him be her daddy and let him take care of her but that comes as a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like this Then don't read it. If you do please leave a comment or kudos :) That would be greatly appreciated. This is my first story on this website and I don't want it to have a bad start and all.

Cassandra James was not an ordinary 13 year old girl. She wasn't preppy or girly or outgoing. She was one of those loner kids, who were quiet and sort of nerdy. Cassandra had mid back length blonde hair, pale skin, big blue eyes, was about 4'11 and weighed 110 lbs. She was skinny, she rarely ate because her parents wouldn't let her eat and she always threw up when she did. Her teachers were always worried about her when they noticed a bruise on Cassandra, and Cassandra told them that it was an accident and to not worry about it, she was fine. Cassandra did seem fine but really... if you really looked at her, You would know she wasn't. And it wasn't until Cassandra stopped going to school when things really started to change for Cassandra's life. 

Chapter 1: Changes

*Cassandra's POV* 

It was my fifth night on the streets. And I haven't aten for days, and barely slept. But I was on the move, and now I was in a new city and I have no idea where I actually was. I thought about going up to someone and asking what city I was in but that would be pretty stupid idea and I'm pretty sure that they would give me a weird look and not answer. So I stuck to myself, minding my own business. I decided to take a break from walking and sit on a bench. So, I guess you are probably wondering what the heck I'm doing out here on my own? Well I wasn't kicked out if that's what you are thinking. But more like.. abandoned. 

It was maybe a month ago when I went home to find out my mom and dad weren't home so I just thought they went out to the store or maybe they were still at work. When they weren't home the next morning I was still worried but I thought if I had went home after school that they would be there. My parents are not the best parents because they always hurt me. But sometimes they wouldn't but it was nice to have them around sometimes... I was home by myself often for a few weeks and my neighbor always came by checking on me but I always told her lies. Soon after the power went out and the water was out. I had also been running out of food. I came home one day to see a note on my door saying I had till 5 pm to get out, it was an eviction note. I sighed and went inside. I only packed a few stuff, and then left the house that's when I decided that I was going to leave this city and stop going to school. No one could find out about this. It was to embarrassing that I had gotten evicted. 

But that's my story. And now I just have to start a new one. I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone had tapped my shoulder. When I looked to see who it was, I saw that it was a man. He was about middle aged, maybe in his 30s. He was tall and had brown hair and he was wearing a suit. It looked like he had just gotten out of work or a business meeting or something. I sat up on the bench. 

"Mind if I sit here, sweetheart?" He asked kindly. I thought it was weird that he called me sweetheart. I hope he didn't plan on kidnapping me or something. 

"U-um, s-sure, I g-g-guess." I stuttered. The man smiled warmly at me and sat down on the seat next to me. I didn't look at him, I looked down at my lap. 

"Are you going somewhere? You look to young to be out here on your own." The man said. I didn't say anything, this man was a stranger. 

"Not a talker are you? That's fine. I understand." The man said. It was rude not to respond to people though when they asked you something, I got hit one time for apparently being rude by my father. I looked up. 

"Um... I'm just t-taking a break from walking. Yes I'm going somewhere but I-I don't know where yet." I tell the man. 

"You don't know where you are going? How long have you been walking by yourself, little one?" The man asked. Little one? That was quite odd. 

"Yeah... I-I don't know where I-I'm g-going. I-I've been w-walking for a c-c-couple of days." I explained. The man observed me. My stomach growled loudly. 

"It sounds like you haven't ate in a while. How would you like to go get something to eat with me at place and we can talk. You can take a shower to if you want, when we get there." He said. 

"I... I don't know. I barely know y-you and you don't know m-me." I said. 

"It's okay sweetheart. I'm John Baker." He held out his big hand at me. 

"I-I'm Cassandra J-James." I tell him and shake his hand. My hand felt so little compared to his hand that was bigger than mine. 

"Let's get going. My car is in a parking place." The man said. He was still holding my hand. 

"Okay." I said standing up. I grabbed my duffle bag and slung it over my shoulder. Then we left to go to his car.


	2. A new home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tells Cassie at dinner that he wants her to stay with him and Cassie is a little shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter so I hope you like it :)  
> This might be a short chapter, not sure yet but anyways, yeah. Enjoy :)

Chapter 2: A new home? 

*Cassandra's POV* 

When we got to his house, he let me take a shower, as promised. I felt grateful, and it felt so nice to take a shower considering I haven't for so long. My heart was telling me that this home was where I belonged. But we were only going to be talking, he'll probably kick me back out onto the streets after dinner. I just hoped that wouldn't happened. I heard a knock on the door, it made me flinch a little. 

"Y-yes?" I called out over the shower. 

"I'm leaving clothes outside the door for you, Cassandra." John said. 

"Okay! Thank you." I replied back. After about 5 more minutes later I got out of the shower, wrapped my self in a towel then grabbed my clothes that were outside of the bathroom door quickly. As soon as I dried off, I got dressed as quick as possible. I came out of the bathroom and the first thing I noticed was the smell of food, and so I walked out to the living room. 

"I'm in here Cassandra. Dinner is ready." John called from the dining room, I walked into the dining room. 

"It smells wonderful.. You can call me Cassie by the way." I told him. He pulled out a chair for me and had me sit down. 

"You can eat now." John said, the plate had already been ready for me. So I did start eating. Boy did this taste good. I savored the flavor and John began to speak. 

"I'd like to get to know you." John started. 

I looked at him, a bit confused. "Why?" 

"Because I need to know about you, if you will be staying with me. Don't I?" John asked. I almost choked on my food. He came over to me quickly and patted my back gently.The food fell out of my mouth and he wiped my face with a napkin. 

"Sorry for startling you sweetie." He said and brought the glass of water to my lips. "Small sips." He ordered. So I took small sips. Not wanting to disobey him. He put the glass down. 

"Sorry about that.. I just wasn't expecting that at all.." I replied to him. "You actually want me to stay?" I asked in disbelief. 

"Yes I don't want a little girl like you out on the streets with a bunch of strangers. You look like a nice girl who needs a place to stay... a home." John explained. 

"Can... can we talk about this after dinner please?" I asked my voice shaking a little. 

"We can." John nodded. I went back to eating and John started to eat to. "Don't eat to fast though." John told me. I nodded. 

After this we would be officially talking. I felt nervous, and anxious. But at the same time... not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh lame ending but It'll be better the next chapter. Sorry for not updating so long, I'll try to not let that happen again. Thanks for reading and comment to me what you think. Tell me what you think should happen next.


	3. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Cassie have a talk before she goes to bed that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I updated I know, and I'm sorry. School got busy, especially with band and I've also had a stressful week since I had just gotten out of a relationship. I also have been on a writers block for this story and that's exactly why I ask if you guys have any ideas so I DON'T end up getting writers block so really if you guys do have ANY ideas please please feel free to share with me and I might use it for the story! Anyways sorry for the long Authors Note but I had to apologize and explain what was going on. And I don't know if it will be a long chapter but I will do what I can.

Cassandra's POV 

After dinner, as what was to happen, we went to the living room to have the talk. 

John explained to me that we both can ask questions to each and if there's a question we both don't feel comfortable answering then we don't have to and that it's okay.   
John told me I could start first.. and I knew there were just going to be a pile of questions and some possibly weren't going to be answered. 

“You can start the questions.” John said. 

“How old are you?” I asked.

“I'm in my 30's.. and don't worry I won't hurt you while you stay here.” John answered truthfully. 

Then there were many questions after that... lots of questions were asked like.   
Why was I on the streets? What happened to my parents? How long had I been on the streets? Stuff like that. I never went in to detail on personal info... I didn't want him to know yet. But I learned stuff about John too. We talked for a long time, and I was starting to get tired. I feel like there was one more question that John wanted to ask me but he never asked it. I could tell in his eyes that he wanted something but I wasn't sure. But just because I didn't find out tonight doesn't mean I won't find out soon. 

“Are you tired sweetheart?” John asked. I nodded. 

“You'll have to sleep out here on the couch tonight... I don't have the guest room ready yet. I have a big enough t shirt you can wear for bed tonight, it's long enough to wear you can wear it like a night gown. Your clothes are in the wash right now.” John explained. 

I nodded. “Um okay.. and you don't mind at all?” I asked. 

“Well if I minded I wouldn't have offered.” John simply smiled. I felt like I could trust him already, which was weird I know. Considering we JUST met that day but I don't care. You can trust someone in a day, it was possible. 

“Thank you...” I said quietly. 

“Now, let's get you ready for bed.” John said and got up. We went to his room and he handed me a big t shirt. 

“Don't forget to brush your teeth, honey.” He reminded. I nodded and went to get my tooth brush and tooth paste. Right after I brushed my teeth I undressed and got into the shirt.. He wasn't lying, it was big and long. Some of my bruises had faded.. but I'm still hoping he wouldn't notice. I met him out in the living, he had blanket and pillow there waiting for me. 

“I was gonna tuck you in... if that's okay.” John told me when I entered. 

“Um okay.” I smiled slightly. He smiled warmly and gestured me to lay down on the couch. So I did. When I laid down, he tucked me in snugly. 

“Night honey..” John said, he got up to leave the room. I grabbed his leg, quickly. 

“Can... can you stay with me till I fall asleep? Please?” I asked. He looked surprised. 

“Sure.” He smiled, he actually looked happy that I asked that. 

“Thank you... again.” I smiled. 

“Go to sleep.” He said, he started to run his hand through my hair. Immediately, I started to relax and close my eyes. Slowly I drifted to sleep. 

John's pov (ps. This is the first time I am showing John's POV. ) 

As I ran my hand through her blonde soft hair. I think to myself... Why would two parents not want a beautiful loving girl.. She looked so small on the couch. I just wanted to hold her... and cradle her closely in my arms. I wanted to tell her that she was going to be loved and cared for here. She needed to feel safe and I wanted to be the one to make her feel that. And there was one question that I did leave out... I wanted her to be my baby and I wanted her to let me be her daddy. I could give her the childhood she never had. But I couldn't let her know that yet. She would've flipped tonight and would think that I'm a freak and would want to leave. But I was NOT going to let that happen. I wanted a baby... and she really needs a daddy, a family. It was going to happen, just not so soon. I'm going to let her get settled her and get her to trust me first. And then I will let the process start. I've got it all figured out but it will take time. And I was willing to be patient. 

As soon as I saw her breathing even out, I knew she was finally asleep. I was going to let her sleep for as long as she wants to... She needs the rest. I re-tucked her in and kissed her forehead. Then I got up quietly and dimmed the lamp. I didn't turn it off, in case she was afraid of the dark. I needed to get a hold of my attorney and get something done about this. I don't want her to go to a foster home or going back onto the streets and getting into trouble. I couldn't that happen. Phone calls had to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you think? Comment below and let me know. If you have ANY ideas for the next chapter, please let me know :) Thanks. And leave kudos if you liked it and haven't already. I'll try to make more updates as soon as I can. Again, thank you for reading.


	4. If I Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Cassandra pondering on if she should really stay with John or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for not updating soon. I've been on an awful writers block (For this story) and I have been majorly busy with School and Marching Band. But I'm back on track I got help for this chapter(Thank you BennyCumberCutie for your ideas :) They really helped)  
> This chapter is short but not super short.  
> And Yes I got the name for this chapter from a movie lol.

*Cassandra's Pov*

The next morning I woke up on the same couch I fell asleep on last night. So it wasn't a dream... I thought I would just wake up on an old bench or in a alley way. I sighed... I couldn't stay here. Yes, John was letting me stay but I can't.. It's so much to ask for and I feel like I'll be getting in his way a lot. That's rude, I can't do that. I need to leave and start walking again maybe I'll leave a note before I go. 

I got up from the couch and folded the blanket neatly, then put it on top of the pillow. I stared at them for a few minutes and thought to myself. The way he tucked me in last night and stayed there till I fell asleep, It was like he actually cared about me. But maybe he was just pitying me because he saw that I was homeless and out on the streets before. I shook my head. Before I would go I decided to take a shower but hopefully I could be done before he woke up. 

As I took a long shower, I couldn't help but think to myself.. When would I get to take one of these again? There are not many people out there like John who would just offer me to stay at there place like this. I couldn't help but think that I really should stay but what if John betrays me in some sort of way? Like, what if he calls child protection service and has them take me away? I've heard stories about foster homes and I don't like the sound of them. It's scary to think about. That's one reason why I have to leave before he really does. 

After I finished the shower, I quickly dried off and changed into some clothes. Then I brushed my teeth. Once I finished that, I left the bathroom. As soon I left the bathroom, I smelled food. He was awake. I grabbed my duffle and went to the kitchen and saw John at the stove. I cleared my throat to get his attention and he turned to me. 

"Um... Thanks for letting me stay but I should really go. I don't want to get in your way." I explained to him. He turned off the stove and came over to me. 

"Honey what are you talking about, getting in my way? You don't need to leave." John replied, he led me over to the couch in the living room so we could talk. 

"I just feel like this is too much. I've never had someone be so kind to me before and I feel like I'll be getting in your way a lot and I just can't have that happen." I answered him truthfully. 

"Your needs, need to be put before mine. I really care about you Cassie. And I meant it when I said I want you to stay. I don't want you to be on the streets again with a bunch of strangers, who knows what would happen if I let you back out again on your own." John held my hands. He really did care. He cared like, an actual parent. I couldn't help myself but hug him. 

"Thank you." I said as I hugged him. He hugged back, which surprised me. 

"Your welcome, sweetheart." John smiled. 

"I'll stay." I told him. 

"Good. Now, why don't you watch tv for a bit? Breakfast will be finished soon." John said. 

"Okay." So I just leaned back on the couch, turned on the tv and let out a breath. For the first time in forever, I actually felt happy.


	5. New Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Cassie have breakfast for the first time and John starts making a routine for her without her knowing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2015. Sorry for lack of updates. I haven't been on the computer as much because it's been being a derp, so I have mostly been on my phone. But I did take some time to think on what I want to put in this chapter so hopefully I can make it flow together and hopefully you guys will enjoy it. This is Cassie's POV in this chapter.

After the talk we had, he let me go watch tv in the living room. Though because I've never watched tv before, I wasn't exactly sure how to use it so I just sat on the couch staring at the blank tv. John must've noticed the confusion and came over. He took the remote that laid on the coffee table and turned on the tv and showed me how to use it. I thanked him quietly and decided to stick with the network, Disney Channel. And watched this show about two step brothers who went built amazing things cause it was summer and they didn't know what to do. I found it funny that the sister kept getting annoyed that she couldn't get the boys in trouble. About an half hour of watching the cartoon, he called me in for breakfast. Everything he made looked good, and I still felt hungry from last night. 

"I made your plate for you, it's right here." John told me pointing to a plate that of food that sat on the table. I took it and thanked him as always and started to head back to the living room. But suddenly I felt myself being turned around. 

"Ah ah ah... there's no eating in the living room. You can only eat at the table." John explained pulling out a chair and put my plate on the table again, I sat down on the chair and he pushed it in all the way. 

"How come I can't eat out there?" I asked, at my old home I used to be able to eat wherever. 

"Because I don't want a mess being made on the nice furniture. Not saying you are the type to do but I'm just being sure. Understand?" John asked. I nodded. 

"Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner, will eat in here at the table." John then said. 

"I guess that's okay." I replied. And so I sat at the table and began to eat breakfast. And I was seriously, very hungry, so I had ate a little fast until John stopped me. 

"Slow down honey, it's not going anywhere." He said wiping my face with a napkin, then started to cut my food into tiny pieces. After that he had finally went to get his own food. 

"I just don't want you to get sick, so just take small bites. You have time.." John explained while getting his own food. 

I nodded and slowed my pace, eventually finishing my breakfast. I was going to leave the table but John stepped over to me wiping my face and hands over with a warm wet wash clothe. 

"Why did you do that?" I ask curiously. 

"Well your face was a mess and it didn't look like you were gonna get it so I just did it for you." John said, like it was a casual thing to do for someone. 

"Okay..." I said. 

"If you want you can watch tv for a little. But I think you should have a nap later... You look tired." John suggested. 

"Okay... thank you for breakfast." I reply then go to the living room to watch more tv. I laid down on the couch and began to continue watching Phineas and Ferb. This was the first good morning I've had an a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Comment below. For the next chapter, I do have something planned and I hope to have it up soon. I think you guys will like it!


	6. What dreams  can do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I don't have internet in my computer. And I found motivation to write. Thanks bennycumbercutie for the idea for this chapter. I really appreciate. And again I'm sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

*Cassandra's pov* 

After awhile of watching Tv, I began to get bored and so I started to change the channel to something else. I decided to stick to watching this movie called Pitch Perfect, it looked pretty good. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. John looked up from the table, where he had been doing some paper work.

"Cassie, sweetie, why don't you take a nap for a bit?" He suggested.  
I really didn't wanna make a big deal of taking a nap but I didn't want to take a nap yet. I wasn't tired enough. 

"I'll take one later. I'm not that tired." I replied, being polite as I could. 

"Okay, if you say so." John responded and went back to his paper work. 

Halfway through the movie, I did begin to feel a bit more tired. A nap didn't sound that bad right now. Maybe I'll take a quick power nap. Even though it's been a couple days, I still felt exhausted from the walking I did. I rested my head on one of the couch pillows. Then drifted to a deep sleep. 

*dream sequence* 

I was sitting on some grass in a clear, beautiful view of a water fall.  
I looked to the river beneath it. It looked so clear and blue. I wanted to swim in it. So I got up and stepped into the water. 

I didn't care about my clothes getting wet. Most of my ex classmates did this too. Then a thought occurred to me. I can't swim. What on earth was I thinking?! I tried to push my self back to land. But the water was pulling me back, drifting me away down the river. 

For some reason I couldn't control myself, and the only time I could was when I grabbed a large branch that was laying in the water. 

A human figure came to view. The figure looked like John. And it was. It looked like he was looking for something or someone. And I realized, he was looking for me. Because I heard him calling my name. 

So I called for him, "John! John I'm here! Help me!" I screamed. My hands began to slip from the branch. I frantically tried to keep my grip. But with how fast the water flowed beneath me, it was bound that I would let go.

"John! Please!" I yelled again. It was like he could here me but couldn't see he because still continued to look. 

Eventually, I couldn't keep hold anymore as I did get tired and I felt weak. I drifted down the river screaming for John to help. But he was gone. He left. I couldn't help but cry. How could he leave like that? 

I had no control and before I knew it, I was falling down a water fall.  
The water felt much warmer then it did before which was different. 

And before I crashed in the water, I...

*end of dream sequence* 

I woke up, startled by my dream. My breathing was hitched. But my dream was not the only the too stress and worry about.  
Because below me felt warm and wet. And it reeked. By then I realized, I wet my self in my sleep.  
What was I gonna do? The blanket that was draped over me and the couch cushion were probably stained. I bit my lip gently. 

John was going to be so mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, any request for what you would like to see leave in the comments below. Ideas give me motivation to write. Review if you want. Thanks again.


	7. Accidents Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets the idea of introducing diapers to Cassie after he finds her accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the long wait, it's my senior year and I've been busy but finally here is a new chapter. This is a short chapter by the way. Sorry for all of it being short I get writers block easily. Enjoy.

John's pov* 

I walked into the living to check in Cassie. Raising an eyebrow, I wondered why she was holding her blanket all bundled. 

"Cassie, is something wrong?" I ask, walking over slowly not wanting to startle her, she seemed upset. Cassie looked up quickly. 

"Yea everything is fine. I spilled my juice on my blankets is all" Cassie replies. I already knew it was a lie, but I wanted to be calm and civil about this. I didn't want to upset her. 

"Now Cassie.. I'm going to give you a chance to change that answer because I know it's a lie. Please tell me the truth." I say, I had saw the wet patch on the couch but I want her to know she can be honest with me and that I won't get mad. That's the thing about building trust, with someone you care about. 

Cassie frowned, she looked as if she were about to get upset. "I'm sorry, I had an accident while I was asleep! I didn't mean too, I was gonna clean it up, so you wouldn't get mad ----" I interrupted her rambling

"Honey, it's okay. You can always come to me if something like this happens. You don't have to hide anything from me.. don't worry about the mess I'll clean it up. You just go get cleaned up and get some fresh clothes on okay? Then we'll talk more about this... that sound good?" I ask, as I take the wet sheet and blanket from her arms. 

Cassie looked stunned. "Y-yeah... I don't understand.. I thought you would be mad." She replied her eyes watering. 

"Does this happen often?" I ask, out of curiosity. 

"It does s-sometimes... but not all the times and only when I'm asleep." She explains quickly, I could tell she seemed nervous. 

"We'll talk more about this later.. go on and shower sweetie, I don't want you to get a rash." I say, I noticed her blush deeply after that. 

"Okay." And with that she left the room, hurriedly. After that, I started to think. Maybe she needs some kind of protection when she sleeps... and that's when I had the idea of bringing up diapers, it was a start to the whole daddy and baby thing. But I wasn't going to really get her into that yet. She still needs time. And I know she'll freak out about the diapers but I have a way to tell her about them and get her to use them without her seeing them as a bad idea. This will be another way of showing her that I care about. I just have to get her to agree to using diapers for protection at night, and well if she doesn't agree... I'll just have to think of a plan b. And I'll cross that bridge when I get to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys think I'm probably moving into the diapers to soon but just wait for next chapter, you'll then see where I'm going with it. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think and give me ideas if you have any. Til next time....

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you liked it leave kudos and a comment maybe even subscribe it. :) If you have any ideas or suggestions don't be afraid to comment them down below or inbox me or something :) but yeah, I hope to update once a week and if I can't it means I'm busy but there will be updates


End file.
